The Scream
by Return of the Thief
Summary: Bay just wished someone would listen for once. AU, Bay doesn't find out about the switch. Bemmett.
1. Girl Defending Herself Against Love

_The Scream_

_Girl Defending Herself Against Love_

Bay Kennish was in one of _those _moods.

Liam would've bitingly described it as her Bitch Mode. However, Bay had no desire to even think Liam's name, let alone envision his response to her current attitude. Storming into the house, Bay slammed the door behind her as hard as she could muster. Her mother, Kathryn Kennish, glanced up from her usual place in the kitchen. Sometimes Bay scathingly wondered whether Kathryn slept there.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kathryn pursed her lips in motherly concern.

"_Nothing._" Bay stomped past as theatrically as she could manage. Then she did an about face and stomped right back into the kitchen. On second thought, Bay felt in the mood to whine and complain to her utmost abilities. "I broke up with Liam."

"Oh…" Kathryn's expression slipped for a split second, but she swiftly wrestled her facial features into that of serious understanding.

"Again? What, are you trying to break a record?" Toby sauntered in, smirking lazily. Bay scowled at him. He stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Oh shut up. Liam's such an ass, Mom – he called me a rich spoiled pseudo hipster brat!" Bay seethed.

"Well you are." Toby laughed openly, a look of pure enjoyment and delight etched across his features. Who knew when such an opportune moment would next arrive? Knowing Bay, it wouldn't be long.

"That's enough, Toby." Kathryn calmly cut off Bay's crippling retort. "Honey, you know that's not true. Liam just didn't know what he had." The banal response, meant to soothe Bay, only served to aggravate her instead.

"I'm going out." Petulantly throwing her backpack on the nearby Williams-Sonoma couch, Bay grabbed Toby's car keys and stormed right out of the house.

"I'm pretty sure she was home for approximately five minutes. Bay's breaking records left and right today." Toby grinned. Kathryn turned away to hide a smile.

"Be quiet. It's not funny. Breaking up with that special someone isn't an easy task."

"Tell that to Bay. Hey, can I have money for a new amp?"

_Wow… their utter lack of caring is truly astounding, _Bay thought darkly as she grabbed some graffiti supplies from her art studio. _Whatever, I'll prove that Liam doesn't know shit about me. Pseudo hipster my ass… Not that I care…_

Getting into Toby's car, Bay made her way to Riverside. It was her favorite place to tag things, mainly because the police were so busy worrying about more serious crimes that they didn't have time to bother a few graffiti artists. Not only that, but Riverside was so different from the rich white neighborhood that Bay had grown up in. She couldn't help but feel a connection to the place – like this was where she truly belonged. Or maybe that was simply her rebellious side speaking.

Having already marked the house she wanted to graffiti, Bay made sure to park several blocks away. Just in case. Double checking that she locked the car doors, Bay set off at a brisk walk. She passed a teenage girl with vivid red hair and a handsome boy of a similar age standing by a motorcycle. Out of habit, Bay checked him out. As though sensing her, the boy turned and looked her dead in the eye. His pale blue eyes were piercing, seeming to stare straight through her. Bay shivered and broke contact, continuing down the street.

Once Bay arrived at the vacant, broken down house, she looked around to check and make sure no one was in the vicinity. Positive she was alone, Bay set to work. Bay loved art, and not just for the cliché reason of expressing herself, although that was also true. She found it therapeutic – a way to show that she was more than a stereotype. That Bay _wasn't_ a rich spoiled hipster brat, but something much more. Something different that had always kept her somewhat apart from the rest of her friends and family, however subtly, whether it was her dark hair or abysmal athleticism or less than stellar grades. At least, that's what Bay thought. Finishing the hammer girl, Bay stepped back to admire her work.

_There. Screw you, Liam. _Pleased, Bay cleaned up her stuff and turned to go. Then she froze.

There, standing several feet away, watching her with an inscrutable expression, was the boy with the motorcycle (and possibly a red headed girlfriend).

"Uh… hey. Um, this isn't – I'm doing community service. Y'know, cleaning up the local neighborhood to correct wrongdoing and whatnot. The usual." Bay inwardly winced; that just sounded condescending. The boy raised an eyebrow, rightfully skeptical. Once again, Bay couldn't help but noticed how attractive he was. This only served to make her more flustered. And as was Bay's want, when flustered and caught off guard, she began to babble. "Okay, yeah, I'm lying. But whatever, I doubt you care. Right? I mean… uh, never mind."

The boy folded his arms, seeming to fight back a smile. Galvanized, Bay redoubled her efforts to explain her actions to this perfect stranger.

"Okay, you caught me. Yes, I was graffiting – is that a word? – this house. But no one even lives in it! Plus it was to get back at my boyfriend. Well, okay, ex-boyfriend. But that's beside the point. Actually, no it's not. My boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – is a complete and utter asshole. He thinks he knows everything about me when he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about me! Certainly not this! Okay, sure, I can be shallow and vindictive, common traits in a spoiled rich kid, but I'm so much more than the sum of my parts? Uh, if that makes sense…" Bay floundered briefly.

The boy gestured, as though for Bay to continue. Gratified, she immediately did so. It felt good to let all of her simmering frustrations boil loose to someone who she would probably never see again. It didn't matter if she made a fool of herself before this boy, because she didn't _know _him. And that, for whatever reason, made all the difference in the world. Not only that, but he looked Bay right in the eye and seemed to actually _listen _when she spoke. Bay couldn't remember the last time that had happened – maybe when Kathryn gave her the talk about birds and bees? – but it felt unbelievably good.

"See, my ex and I fought constantly. When we weren't fighting, we tended to be making out." Bay immediately regretted saying that but ploughed on ahead anyway. "So how is it that the jerk can just stereotype me like that? Also, he's one to talk, considering he's just as rich and spoiled! But you know, he isn't the only one who doesn't know anything… sometimes I feel like even my family doesn't know me. I mean, the real me. It's hard to explain, because you don't know my family, but they're just so… different. There are times when I just think how isolated and alien I am compared to them. And then I realize that maybe I don't know the real me. It's like there's something missing, like there's something about me that I don't even know… and it's so frustrating because then I wonder, if I never discover that missing part, then maybe I really am nothing more than a spoiled brat. Do you know what I mean?"

There was a long stretch of silence. The boy simply stared at her. Then he walked over to her painting, eyeing it critically. After a long moment, he looked up and smiled. It was a very sweet smile that Bay couldn't help but answer with one of her own. Then he gave her a thumbs up. Not what Bay was expecting, she could only stare at him for a moment. Then, unaccountably, she felt… better.

"This is going to sound really weird, considering I don't know you, but as we bypassed awkward about a confused monologue ago, I'm going to say it anyway. Thank you. No one's ever just listened to me talk before." Bay didn't think it possible, but the boy's smile seemed almost to grow even more brilliant in its radiance. She felt her heartbeat speed up just the tiniest bit.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Bay coughed. "Well, this has been a nice chat and all, but I better go before you decide to call the cops on me for being absolutely nuts. Uh… bye." She almost asked his name, but decided against it. That would just be too much for the already weird encounter. Besides, there was a romantic undertone to the idea of not knowing his name that Bay instinctively liked and wanted. It added to his mystique.

Turning, Bay hurried away, eager to get back to the car. The boy watched her go, expression slowly becoming crestfallen.

Then he raised his hand in a tiny wave of farewell.

_To be continued..._

**_Author's_ _Note_:** Basically an AU where Bay and Emmett meet before anyone finds out about the switch (minus Regina for obvious reasons). I figured it'd be an interesting idea to play around with. Updates will probably be sporadic as this is just to satisfy the innate Bemmett in me and it's not really a serious piece, but I still hope you read, review, and enjoy. =)

_Return of the Thief, _out.


	2. The Allegory of Faith

_The Scream_

_The Allegory of Faith_

"_Is something the matter?_"

Emmett looked up from the food he'd been toying with. Daphne's wide blue eyes stared back at him, concerned. Normally this was the part where Emmett's heart started hammering at a hundred miles a minute while he mentally envisioned the various ways he'd sweep Daphne off her feet and make her realize the affections she felt for him went beyond the realms of mere friendship.

It didn't happen.

Instead, the image of the girl Emmett had met the other day surfaced in his mind eye. This simultaneously irked and confused him. She'd been hearing, for one, and acted rather vapid and shallow, although she was easy on the eyes. But at the same time she just seemed so lost and lonely… it reminded Emmett of Daphne all those years ago, before she went to deaf school, although he didn't need to know the girl to realize how vastly different the two were.

"_How could you tell?_" Emmett signed, dodging the question.

"_You were looking all serious and broody. Like a deaf Edward Cullen._" Daphne grinned at him.

"_You take that back!_" Emmett adopted an offended expression and Daphne's eyes sparkled mischievously. He felt the familiar unrequited ache in his chest as they shared a silent laugh.

_Why is it that you see everything about me except that which I _want _you to see? _He repressed the urge to sigh like an old man. It would totally ruin his James Dean image.

"_But seriously, Emmett, what's up?_" Daphne had to wave her hands in front of his face to bring Emmett out of his introspection. He blinked and studied her for a moment.

"_It's nothing… important, anyway._" He ran his fingers through his soft, light brown hair.

"_You're my best friend, Emmett; anything that bothers you is important to me,_" Daphne signed. Emmett cocked his head.

"_Well… if you insist… I met a girl the other day._" Part of Emmett hoped that Daphne would show some sign of jealousy. No such luck. She immediately sprang to attention, a mixture of interest and delight warring for supremacy across her fair features.

"_What, really? That's awesome! Tell me everything! What's she like, how'd you meet, when's the wedding?_"

"_Funny._" Emmett scowled at Daphne, who smirked back, unabashed. "_And it's not like that. She's hearing._" Daphne's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She didn't respond for a moment, not that she needed to. Daphne was honestly flabbergasted.

"_Well that's… how did it go?_" she finally signed. Emmett shrugged.

"_It didn't really _go_ anywhere. I don't think she even realized I was deaf. I saw her wandering around, looking really out of place – remember that rich white kid from the other day?_" It took a moment for Daphne to remember. Then it clicked, and she looked stunned all over again.

"_Her?!_"

"_Yeah, her._" Emmett shoved aside an irrational bout of annoyance. "_She was marking up that abandoned house off Vermont, acting like some hotshot graffiti artist off the street – until she got caught._" A smile curved across his face as he remembered the girl's adorably guilty expression. "_I followed her to see what was up, and when she realized I was there, she started blabbering like hearing people tend to do. You know what I mean. Then she left. The end._" Emmett didn't mention how what she'd said – what he'd caught from lip reading, anyway – had struck a chord with him. That feeling of never truly belonging… Emmett had been wrapped up in deaf culture his whole life, but he knew others – such as Daphne – who weren't so lucky. Although again, the idea of comparing someone as perfect and wonderful as Daphne to some rich hearing girl he'd spent five minutes with was insane, but the comparison stuck, and it made Emmett empathize with the strange girl.

"… _So what now?_" Daphne asked, gazing at him with soft eyes. He looked at her and felt his heart melt. Dammit, he was such a pussy, no matter what his leather jackets and motorcycles and sultry expressions said otherwise.

"_What do you mean, what now? I met a really weird girl, she was kinda interesting, and then she left. I'll probably never see her again, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter, because I'm deaf and she's hearing._"

"_I could interpret –?_"

"_No._" Emmett's steely expression ended _that_ particular idea.

_-x-x-x-_

Bay found herself back at Riverside.

It had nothing to do with the hot guy she'd spilled her guts to the day before. Nope. Not at all. Absolutely nothing.

Bay sighed and decided to return from her little mental trip to a certain river in Egypt. Running a hand through her dark ringlets, she considered her options. Bay had no idea what the boy's name was, where he lived – if he even resided in the vicinity of Riverside, or if he had a girlfriend. Thinking back to the beautiful redhead she'd gotten a brief glimpse at, somehow Bay felt her chances rapidly dwindling.

_This was stupid. Why did I even come back here? _But Bay knew why. She'd had a chance to rant to someone about all her pent up, hormonal, teenage ramblings of self-confidence and belonging. Or lack thereof. And he'd listened, without interrupting with some stupid quip or banality that rendered everything she was saying stupid and trivial and moot. Bay knew her feelings were stupid and trivial and moot, she didn't need others to remind her of that. She just needed to get all the nonsensical shit that swirled inside her head off her chest and out into the open to someone who wouldn't judge her or talk over her or… or anything. She needed someone who would just listen.

Plus Liam was _seriously _beginning to piss her off with his whole 'self-righteous indignation' act.

_This was a terrible idea. I should go. _Bay huffed out a breath, annoyed with herself for making less sense than usual. She turned around to march back to the car.

"Oh my God – what are _you _doing _here_?" Startled, Bay spun back around to see a middle-aged, dark haired woman gazing at her with a look of hope mingled with some other emotion so raw Bay couldn't begin to recognize or understand it.

Then what the woman said connected with Bay's brain, and she couldn't help but feel offended. What, did she just scream 'rich white trash lording her presence over the general populace of Riverside'? Bay had even tried to dress inconspicuously, in simple jeans and a halter top, although the shirt was a bit revealing on the off-chance she ran into mysterious hot guy.

_Focus, Bay._

"Uh… excuse me?" Bay finally remembered her words and spoke, channeling all her considerable powers of teenage scorn into those four syllables. The strange woman had the grace to be taken aback, although she was deathly pale, as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"I… oh… it just… I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said, stumbling over her words. "You just look, uh, familiar." Bay blinked, not sure what to make of that.

"Oh." She hesitated, before her mouth opened on its own accord and started blabbering. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know about a guy my age who could pass for a teenage James Dean, do you? He hangs out with a girl with red hair and rides a motorcycle." Bay wanted to kick herself for asking such a stupid question. What the hell was wrong with her? But the woman's eyes went round, bright with what could only be defined as recognition.

"Wha… Emmett? And Daphne? What do you want with her?" There was an edge of panic to the woman's voice that Bay didn't notice, eagerly latching onto the names she'd just been given.

_Emmett? Like the guy from _Twilight_? Hot. Or wait, that book's not cool anymore. Uh… lame?_

"Wait, you know him? Really? Whoa, what are the chances?" Bay grinned at the woman and then frowned. "Uh, are you okay?" The stranger seemed to be wrestling with a swift series of emotions.

"I… ah… you see, Daphne is my… daughter," said the woman, just managing to choke the words out. "And Emmett is her best friend. But why…?"

"Oh, no reason. Well, that's a lie. Emmett and I bonded. Kinda. I think. Not really sure. Um. Think you could introduce me? Well, officially, since we already met, but more in a passing kind of way? Uh, please?" Bay figured since she'd already dug herself a hole, she might as well finish the job and attempt to get what she came for. The woman seemed to gain control of her own emotions, and regarded Bay with impassive curiosity.

"You… you want to meet Emmett?" Was that a hint of disappointment Bay heard? She frowned at the woman.

"Uh… well, yeah. He seemed really cool and I'd love to talk to him some more… and stuff. Y'know. As long as it isn't a problem or anything." Suddenly Bay couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake. What if this woman was a serial killer – it was Riverside after all, who knew? – and was going to kidnap her and flay her skin and have random bouts of maniacal laughter – whoa, okay, time to calm down the hyperactive imagination.

"I'm Regina," said the woman after a long moment. "Daphne will be home from school soon, if you… if you want. Emmett always drops her off. You can hang out at my place until they arrive – wait a minute, shouldn't you be in school?" Regina's expression hardened.

"Uh…" Shit. "Private school. We get out early?" Dammit, why was she such a terrible liar? Regina's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, her lips pursing in an expression of clear disapproval that Bay knew very well. Well, crap.

"Don't do it again. School is important." Regina surprised Bay with that statement, before turning and walking away. Then she glanced back over her shoulder. "Well? Are you coming are not?" Bay started.

"Err, well, maybe I shouldn't – hey, wait up!" She scrambled after the older woman, not wanting to be left behind.

_Uh, it's official. I'm following a lady I've just met to a house I've never seen to chat up a boy I've only ever talked to once. Yup. I've gone stark, raving mad. Inflicted with a case of the crazy. It's the only explanation. _Bay sighed. _Eh. Family trait. What can I say? _Bay grinned slightly, picking up the pace so that she fell in line with Regina. They walked in awkward silence for several minutes before coming to a small house that could've fit into the Kennish's guest house.

"I like your… uh… home. It's quaint," Bay said politely. Then she felt like an idiot. Condescending much? Regina spared her a glance that seemed partly amused, partly understanding.

"Thank you. Daphne, my mother, and I all live here." She fished out here keys and unlocked the door. Bay tried not to stare at the barred windows.

"So, uh, are Daphne and Emmett… y'know?" Bay asked, bracing herself for the worst. She briefly wondered how she'd escape the awkward if it turned out Emmett was in a relationship. Bay really needed to start thinking ahead before she threw herself into a plan as crazy and ridiculous as this one.

"What? Dating? Oh, no, not at all. They're just very good friends. Would you like something to drink? We've got water, milk, and coffee." Regina smiled at her. Bay almost sagged with relief.

"Oh. Cool. Yeah, I'll take some mil – uh, coffee." Again Regina got that wry, amused expression of understanding, as though she could see right through Bay.

"I'll get right on it. Have a seat." While Regina bustled about the kitchen, Bay looked around with keen interest. Although small, the place had a cozy feel to it. She carefully sat down at a small, lumpy brown leather couch. Then she noticed several paintings and felt herself perk with interest.

"Did you do these?" Bay asked. Regina paused, blinking.

"What? Oh, the paintings! Yes, I paint in my spare time. It's just a hobby though." Seeming embarrassed, the older woman shuffled her feet.

"I like them. They're cool." Bay got up and wandered over to a piece, inspecting it with interest.

"Regina? Feeling better after your walk? Is someone with you, _hija_?" Suddenly another woman, far older than Regina, appeared in the kitchen, head cocked to the side, dark eyes shining brightly. She reminded Bay of a sparrow.

"Adriana! This is a… ah… friend of Daphne and Emmett. She's just waiting for them to show up," Regina said.

"Hello," Bay said uncertainly. That must be Regina's mother. Adriana tilted her head to the side, shrewdly taking in Bay's appearance.

"I didn't know Daphne or Emmett were friends with a hearing girl." Bay blinked.

What.

"Uh… wait, huh?" Bay said stupidly. Adriana and Regina exchanged confused glances.

"Don't you know?" Regina said slowly. "Emmett and Daphne are both deaf."

_To be continued…_


	3. First Steps

_The Scream_

_First Steps_

The world around Bay tilted and shattered, imploding inward, swirling around her, a palette of various colors, dragging her into the eternal abyss.

Not really. But Bay would've far preferred that to what actually happened.

"Excuse me?" She stared at Regina and Adrianna blankly. They stared back confusedly.

"Emmett and Daphne are… deaf? How would you not know this if you met Emmett?" Regina's pursed lips reminded Bay of Kathryn.

_Oh. God. I am such a freaking moron. _Bay wanted to die. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. Had Emmett even understood anything she said? Had he just been nodding along, hoping Bay would hurry up and shut up and leave him be? Bay didn't even know deaf people could be hot, the only interaction she'd ever had with deaf people was in grade school, when she'd seen the resident deaf boy who walked with a limp and drooled, hooked up to some weird thing in his backpack. Emmett was _definitely_ nothing like that. Sure, he hadn't talked, but Bay had assumed that was because he was quiet and thoughtful, not because he was couldn't_ hear._

"I... um… you know what, I should just leave." Bay could feel her face turning bright red. She turned away, not wanting to see Regina or Adriana's expressions. They probably thought she was the scum of the earth, now. But what was Bay supposed to do? This was so unfair and _so _much worse than Emmett having a girlfriend, something she wouldn't have conceived as possible five minutes ago.

"Bay, wait." Ignoring adults was Bay's specialty, and she pulled it off with aplomb in that moment. She barreled out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. Bay would feel guilty about her actions later, when she wasn't quite so upset.

_This day could not get any worse. _As if on cue, the roar of a motorcycle reached her ears. Her working, hearing, ears. _Son of a… _The machine rounded the corner of the street and smoothly cruised into the driveway. Emmett and Daphne jumped off, open mouthed in twin amazement as they gaped at Bay.

"Sorry to bother you." Bay's voice slowed down and became far louder, out of reflex. "I'll be going now." She tried to hurry past them.

"Are you… hey, wait!" Daphne spoke. Daphne could _speak_. Sure, she had a weird accent, but… That alone was enough to stop Bay. She turned, looking anywhere but at Emmett. It wasn't hard. Daphne strode forward, emanating a friendly cheer as she smiled at Bay and extended a hand. Her pretty blue eyes and soft auburn hair reminded Bay of Kathryn. Bay took an instant disliking to the girl.

"What." Being deaf must make someone oblivious or something, because Daphne's expression didn't falter. Bay could feel a wave of fury beginning to build up as she realized how totally unfair and horrifying this whole situation was.

"You're that girl from yesterday, aren't you? Emmett told me about you!"

_He did? _Bay glanced over at the boy. He was staring at the ground, looking just as embarrassed as Bay felt. _Probably wasn't expecting to ever see me again. Thought he could have his little joke – oh look, some dumb girl talking, haha I bet I can make her think I can hear her won't that be hilarious? – and then move on with life. _The wave crested, spilling over, provoking Bay into irrational anger. Not that much anger was rational, but that was beside the point.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you." Roughly pushing past Daphne, Bay waved her hands in Emmett's face. She knew she was being obnoxious and probably demeaning as well but she was so freaking _pissed_ that she couldn't bring herself to care. Emmett's head snapped up, fire blazing in his eyes. He made several short, sharp gestures. "Yeah, sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Not a nice feeling, huh? What, do you do what you did to me to any hearing girl you happen to meet? Get them all swoony and stuff with the strong, silent, and handsome act, then laugh about it later with Pippy Longstocking over there?" Something flickered in Emmett's expression.

"Look, you need to –" Daphne tried to say.

"I don't need to _do_ anything. I don't even know why I'm here. Oh wait, I do. I was trying to meet up with a guy who I thought was nice and thoughtful, but wait, it turns out he can't _hear a word I'm saying_. Do you even realize how good it made me feel, to think, that just once, for that one moment, there was a decent guy out there who actually cared about what I had to say? Only to realize that, oh wait, the world is bullshitting me once again. Yeah, whatever. I'm done with this. Sorry I wasted your guys' time." Rant finished, Bay turned and stormed away. She didn't want that jerk to see her cry. Bay was about a block away before Daphne caught up.

"Hey! Hey, you!" There was a new, steely, angry edge to Daphne's voice. Bay tried to ignore her, but Daphne was persistent, stepping into Bay's path and cutting her off. Looking up, Bay glared. Daphne paid her no mind. "Look, I don't know you and I don't really care about you. But I have pride in being deaf, so I'm just going to say this right now. I don't know what your preconceived notions of us are, but being _deaf _doesn't mean we don't know how to _listen_. We can still read lips." Bay froze as this sank in. They gazed at one another for a moment that spanned a life time and split second all at once.

"Whatever." Bay had her own pride. Plus her mind had possibly gone into lockdown from that statement. She needed to get away to calm down and think. And possibly paint something. Something bitchy. Stiff legged and straight backed, Bay walked away.

Daphne didn't try to stop her again.

-x-x-x-

"Bay? Honey?" Kathryn poked her head in the doorway. Bay was glued to the computer. Wandering over, Kathryn squinted over her daughter's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Paying Bay no mind, Kathryn cocked her head.

"You're reading about deaf culture? Is that for a project in school?"

"None of your business." Ever patient, Kathryn waited. After a moment Bay sighed and let head recline back to rest against Kathryn's chest. Her mother's heart thumped along, a comforting, constant rhythm that soothed Bay. "Do you ever come across something in real life that you just don't… get?" Kathryn thought about that. She'd never really had to worry about much outside of the social gatherings she planned and attended.

"Sometimes. Like when someone wears an absolutely hideous dress for a formal occasion." That got a reluctant laugh out of Bay.

"Mom. I'm serious."

"Well…" Kathryn ran a hand through Bay's curly black hair. So different from everyone else's in the family. Bay got it from Kathryn's grandmother, of course. "I heard a story once. About a girl who was convinced she was a zombie. So she went to visit the local doctor, who tried to convince her that she wasn't a zombie. So he asked her what zombie's didn't do, and she said, 'well, obviously, they don't _bleed_.' So the doctor stuck the woman with a needle and showed her the blood. Aghast, the woman says, 'Good God, I was wrong… zombie's _do_ bleed!'" Kathryn cracked up. Bay just rolled her eyes.

"What was even the point of that?" Bay stuck her lip out in a petulant pout. Sobering up, Kathryn considered her daughter.

"Sometimes when faced with things we don't want to believe or understand, we change our perceptions to make them even more wrong than they were before." Kathryn smiled serenely. Bay thought this over.

"What TV show did you steal that from?" asked her daughter. Kathryn affected an affronted nature.

"Please. That was 100% Kathryn Kennish… with maybe a dash of Doctor Phil thrown onto the side." Kathryn smiled sheepishly. Bay rolled her eyes, although a smile tugged at her lips. Kathryn fondly ruffled Bay's hair and turned to leave.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thanks."

-x-x-x-

Bay walking back to the car with Toby after school the next day.

"Whoa. Who's that?" Looking up, Bay was stunned to see Emmett standing in the lot, hands in his pockets. Other students giggled softly as the passed him, but he paid them no mind, scanning the grounds. His eyes locked onto Bay's.

"Wait for me by the car." Bay set off toward Emmett, expression carefully blank.

"Huh? Wait, Bay, that's not fair! I have places to be!" Toby protested.

"Suck it up!" Bay yelled over her shoulder. Toby threw his arms up in exasperation. Walking up to Emmett, they stared at one another for a long moment. After a moment he pulled out his phone and rapidly typed something before showing Bay.

_You made me feel like a jerk. So I came to apologize. For making you think I didn't care, not for being deaf. _Bay stared stupidly at the message. Now she was the one who felt like a jerk.

"Look… it's not… you don't… I overreacted, okay? I do that sometimes. That might be an understatement. How did you even find me?" Bay tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Emmett's response was swift.

_The power of The Google. _Bay laughed, unable to help herself. Emmett smiled, looking pleased. They stood there awkwardly for a long moment, not knowing what to do or say – or type, in Emmett's case.

"So… how much did you get. From that day?" Bay had to know. Emmett tilted his head to the side, considering this.

_Some. Most of it, I think. You talk very fast, even for a hearing girl. _Emmett grinned.

"Hey!" Bay said, suddenly feeling much better. In fact, she almost thought she was going to float away, she felt so light. Maybe they could make this work. Whatever "this" was. If there even was a "this". But Bay was getting ahead of herself. "So, uh, I did some research. On sign language and stuff." Placing her hand over her chest, Bay curled it into a fist and rotated. _Sorry._ She felt like an idiot, but Emmett appeared touched.

_You're different from other hearing girls I've met, _he said.

"I am?" Bay blinked. Emmett's deft fingers were a blur on the touchpad of his phone.

_Yes. Even when you were all angry and yelling, yesterday, you were yelling __at__ me. Not through Daphne, which is what many hearing people do. _Bay didn't know how to reply to that. The loud honk of a horn interrupted Bay's thoughts. Emmett cocked his head as Bay looked to see Toby had rolled up.

"You done flirting, Bay? I want to get out of here!" Never before had Bay wanted to strangle her brother more than at that moment.

Shooting Emmett an apologetic look, Bay said, "Uh, sorry about that. I probably should go though. Want my phone number before I go?" Her expression became hopeful. Emmett considered this. Then he smiled and nodded.

_To be continued…_

_**Author's Note: **_The beginning was really hard to write without making Bay completely unsympathetic. I'm still not totally satisfied, but it's good enough for now, I suppose. So, yeah. I know it's short, but it established what I wanted to establish. That is, the beginning of Bay and Emmett's relationship. We also got to showcase Kathryn, which is always nice. Read and review, I guess.

_Return of the Thief, _out.


End file.
